Starl Light 4
by Luma29
Summary: Aqui veremos la segunda guerrero Resplandeciente


START LIGHT

CAPITULO IV: MERYLU/ SAILOR APUS

Es de noche y comenzamos la historia en la mansion del mago Baltazor, el estaba sentado en su trono y llamo a su hijo

_ Aurum, ¿ sabes que vas fallando en la busqueda del Crystal Estelar y de enviarme energia?

_ Lo siento padre, no volvera a suceder mas

_ Eso espero hijo, pero veo que estas teniendo problemas para conseguir energia y el Cristal Estelar, enviare unas servidoras mias y seguira con la misión

_ No me hace falta , yo puedo solo, me esforzare al maximo padre

De repente aparecieron las aliadas del gran mago y le dijo a su hijo

_ Estas son las mejores soldados del universo, ellas seguiran con tu misión y tu te quedaras conmigo y ves como actuan

_ No quiero que me sustituyan chicas para seguir con mi misión, yo soy mejor que ellas

Luego las soldados se arrollidaron hacia el gran mago y una tras una se presentaron

_ Nosotras, Devora, Felicia, Morgana y Morticia no te defraudaremos gran señor, y luego Devora dijo

_ Ademas ya tengo todo preparado para conseguir energia mientras tanto que aparece el Cristal Estelar

_ Cuentame

La mujer hizo unos chisquillos con los dedos y apareció como una bola magica y dijo

_ Veo a través de la bola a nuestro proximo objetivo

" Esta muchacha en su casa enseña a personas a bailar, por lo que veo a los humanos les gusta eso, y de regalo le dan una pluma echa por ella, dicen que las plumas de la chica trae buena suerte. Pues yo me disfrazare de una muchacha que quiere aprender a bailar y antes de que se termine la clase cambiare esas plumas por otras maleficas que absorveran la energia de ellas y luego pulsare este anillo que tengo conmigo, y la energia obtenida pasara a través de el y le llegare a usted"

_ Me gusta tu plán, pero habras escuchado que tenemos unos enemigos que nos impiden obtener la energia

_ Yo me encargare del enemigo, no se preocupe, no le defraudare

Luego se fueron las soldados y Aurum le dijo a su padre

_ Padre, no se como has podidos dejar a esas que sigan con mi misión, no es justo. Ademas no me fio de ellas

_ No te preocupes hijo, ahora puedes estar conmigo y ver como actuan ella y así vas aprendiendo mas

Su hijo no dijo nada y se fue enfadado para sus aposentos y dijo

_ Mira que remplazarme por unas mujeres

Llego el día y vemos en una casa a una muchacha que estaba dando clases de baile, terminó la clase y antes de que la gente saliera les dijo

_ Lo habeis echo muy bien, tomad estas plumas echas por mi, son plumas especiales y de seda, son muy suaves, si quereis os la podeis poner en el pelo y os vereis mas guapas

La gente salieron de la casa con la pluma puesta y comentaron

_ Que amable es la muchacha, y hace unas plumas muy bonitas, no he conocido a nadie que hiciera de este tipo, son de un tipo diferente a lo que vemos

_ Si, es verdad, pero seguro que vendera muchas, dijo otra mujer

Estamos ahora en la escuela donde estudia Estrella, estamos en el recreo y las tres amigas estaban hablando de pie y Nerea les dijo

_ ¿ Habeis escuchado que una muchaha de nuestra edad, creo que un año mas que nosotras da clases de baile en su casa?, ¿a ti no te gusta bailar Estrella?, apuntate, además da como regalo una pluma que las hace ella misma, son distintas a las que solemos ver

_ Bueno, después de las clases me pasare con Kaede, ella tiene que ir a mi casa, tiene que enseñarme un problema de quimica, luego nos pasaremos, y por cierto ¿ sabes donde queda la casa de echa chica?

_ Ayer por la mañana salí con mi madre, pasamos por ese sitio y nos dio un folleto, hay pone donde esta ubicada y la inscripsión, si quieres luego te pasas con Kaede a mi casa y te lo doy , dijo Nerea

_ Vale, luego nos pasaremos por tu casa

_ Buena Estrella, luego nos comentas como es la academia, dijo Sakura

_ Vale

Terminaron las clases y Kaede se fue con Estrella para su casa, llegaron y la muchacha dijo al entrar

_ Mama, ya estoy aquí

_ Hola hija, ¿como te han ido las clases?

_ Muy bien, esta es una amiga mia

_ Hola, ¿como esta usted?, me llamo Kaede y soy amiga de su hija

_ Encantada de conocerte Kaede, ¿quieres tomarte algo?

_ Si, ¿ que tienen?

_ Tenemos refresco de cola, ¿ quieres un poco?, le dijo la madre

_ Si, muchas gracias, muy amable

Kaede se sento en un sofa del salon de la casa de su amiga esperando el refresco, mientras tanto Estrella fue al cuarto de aseo para arreglarse el pelo

Termino la muchacha de beberse el regresco y dijo a la madre

_ Muchas gracias, estaba muy fresquito

_ No hay de que, le respondió la madre

_Bueno mama, nos vamos a mi habitación, Kaede me va a explicar un problema de quimica que no entiendo

_ Vale, que os valla bien, si quereis algo decidmelo

_ De acuerdo mami

Subieron hasta la habitación y sacaron los apuntes y se pusieron con la materia, cuando terminaron las dos le pregunto a Kaede

_ ¿ Quieres acompañarme a casa de una amiga mia?, me ha dicho que una muchacha de nuestra edad mas o menos en su csa, da clasesde baile, y a mi me encanta,, y le dije que despues de que tu me ayudases me ivas acompañar

_ Vale, te acompaño, por cierto Estrella sigo sin comprender como nosotras somos guerreras

_ Yo tampoco me lo creo todavia, pero según lo que me dijo Jazmín, pues somos elegidas para proteger el mundo de seres malignos

_ Y asi es, dijo el pajaro

_ Teneis que destruir al enemigo, buscar el Cristal Estelar y proteger a nuestra princesa

_ ¿ Que es el Cristal Estelar?, preguntaron las dos

_ Solo se que tiene mucho poder, y dependiendo de las manos que caiga podra dominar el universo o utilizarlo para el bien

_ ¿ Y sabes como es ese cristal?, le pregunto Estrella

_ No lo se, solo se que al despertar la princesa el cristal aparecera

_ Pero ahora teneis que luchar y destruir a los enemigos, mas adelante os hablare mas sobre eso, por cierto, ¿no ivais a casa de una amiga tuya, os puedo acompañar?

_ Si, puedes venir

Salieron de la habitación y Estrella le dijo a su madre

_ Ya hemos terminado, vamos a visitar a una amiga nuestra, luego vuelvo

_ Okis, que lo paseis muy bien

Salieron de la casa y fueron paseando para la casa de Nerea, llegaron a su casa y llamaron al timbre y la muchacha

_ Somos nosotras, abre Nerea

_ Hola chicas, ¿como estais?

_ Muy bien, dijo Estrella y Kaede

_ Pasad, poneos comodas y te traigo el folleto

_ Gracias

Se sentaron y esperaron a la muchacha, bajo de su habitación con su folleto y le dijo a Estrella

_ Aqui lo tienes, habia pensado de ir contigo, pero tengo que ayudar a mi madre

_ No te preocupes, hay mas dias para ir, tu ayuda a tu madre, ya te contare mañana en clase

_ Muchas gracias

Salieron las dos de la casa, Kaede miró el folleto y dijo

_ Pues no está muy lejos de aquí, ademas creo que el otro día pase por aquella casa pero no me fije que había puesto una academia, y mira viene la foto de la mucha, se ve que es una chica muy alegre

Caminaron hacia la casa de la muchacha cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de una chica que estaba detras de ellas y les dijo

_ Chicas, por favor, cogedme esa libreta

Las dos amigas se dieron la vuelta y escucharon la voz de la muchacha y Estrella dijo

_ Toma, aquí tienes tu libreta, ten cuidado

Se la dió a la chica y dijo Estrella sorprendida

_ Anda¡ Si eres la chica que enseña clases de baile, ahora ivamos nosotras a tu casa a que nos expliques como va lo de la inscripción, por cierto me llamo Estrella y esta es mi amiga Kaede

_ Hola, yo me llamo Marylu pero me dicen Mary

_ Encantada, dijieorn las dos amigas

_ Yo voy a mi casa a preparar la clase que tengo dentro de poco, si quereis podeis venir y verlo, y luego os informo, por cierto Estrella ¿ tienes un pajaro muy bonito?, ¿ como se llama?

_ Se llama Jazmin

_ Pues es muy bonito, y tiene un plumaje muy hermoso, ¿ lo puedo tocar?

_ Si claro

Empezó a tocarlo y le dijo

_ Es la primera vez que veo este tipo de pajaro, es didtinto a los que estamos acostumbrados a ver

_ Me lo encontre por la calle, estaba herido y me lo lleve a mi casa y desde entonces esta conmigo, y nadie ha puesto un anuncio reclamandolo

_ Bueno, acompañarme hasta mi casa

Llegaron las amigas a la casa de la chica y les dijo a las dos amigas

_ Aqui es donde vivo, pasad si quereis y poneos comoda, ¿quereis algo de beber?

_ No, gracias, contestaron las dos amigas

_ Me voy a cambiar de ropa, y preparar la habitación, no tardo

Mery termino de arreglarse y dijo

_ Ya estoy aquí, mientras tanto que llegan mis alumnas, decidme

_ Pues mira, a mi me gusta mucho bailar y me gustaría seguir aprendiendo mas pasos de baile

_ Aqui ahora lo que estamos terminando son clases de baile sensillo para adultos, pero a partir de pasado mañana empiezo a dar clases para jovenes, empiezo con pasos sencillos hasta terminar con bailes como Salsa...

_ Estupendo, me apunto y así voy refrescando cosas, es que llevo ya un año sin dar clases y me gustaría volver aprender

_ Pues dime tus datos y vente pasado mañana, bueno han llamado a la puerta, si quereis subid arriba y a mano derecha la primera habitación que pone BAILE entrad y sentaos en dos sillas que hay, yo mientras tanto recibire a mis alumnos

_ Vale, comentaron las dos amigas

Abrió la puerta y dijo

_ Pasad, adeleante, hoy tenemos en la clase a dos chicas que os quieren ver como os moveis de bien, una de ellas sera una proxima que se quiere apuntar a mis clases de jovenes, demostrarle lo bien que lo haceis vosotros

En el momento que iva a cerrar la puerta una muchacha dijo

_ No cierres, quiero apuntarme yo también, dijo la falsa chica

_ Lo siento, pero ahora doy clases a personas adultas, las clases de jovenes es pasado mañana, y antes tienes que darme tus datos para inscribirte

La muchacha estaba impaciente por entrar, que se colo en su casa y dijo Mary

_ EHH, que haces, sal de mi casa¡, por favor, entrard a la sala y esperarme alli, no tardo, les dijo a sus alumnos

Llego a una habitación donde tenia en un jarron las plumas echas por ella y dijo

_ ¿Son tuyas esas plumas?,¿ me das una?

_ No, son tan solo para las que estan apuntadas, así que sal de mi casa

_ De todas formas ya no me interesa apuntarme, eres una chica muy desagradable

La intrusa cogió el jarrón y antes de que lo tirara pues miró fijamente a las plumas y en décimas de segundos las cambió por otras malignas ( pero tenian la misma forma y color), cayó al suelo y Mary dijo al ver el jarrón roto y las plumas en el suelo

_ PERO, !QUE HAS ECHO¡, Era mi jarrón preferido, y mis plumas, que tanto me costo hacerlas tiradas en el suelo, sal de aquí, maldita niñata o llamo a la policía, se lo dijo enfada

La muchacha se fué, llegó a una zona abandonada, se volvio a transformar en Dévora, la aliada del gran mago, pulsó un pendiente que tenía en su oreja ( era un comunicador para hablar con su amo)

_ Gran amó, ya he conseguido cambiar las plumas por otras, pero no he podido apuntarme como una chica para lo del baile porque daba clases a personas adultas y para las jovenes hasta pasado mañana no las daba, así que he modificado esas plumas por otras y en cuanto se las ponga los humanos yo le enviare la energía

_ De acuerdo Dévora, espero con ansias la energia

Seguímos en la casa de Mary y las dos amigas bajaron al escuchar mucho ruido y jaleo,y al ver un jarrón roto pregunto Kaede

_ Pero, ¿ que ha pasado aquí?

_ No ha sido nada, una chica que queria apuntarse a mis clases pero le dije que hoy no daba para jovenes, se puso muy furiosa, me rompío este jarrón y algunas plumas estan destrozadas

_ Pues son muy bonitas, ¿ donde las has comprado?, le pregunto Estrella

_ No las he comprado, las hago yo misma, desde que era pequeña he estado haciendolas, pero solo me sale este tipo, es un don que tengo

El pajaro escuchó eso y dijo para sus adentros

"Una chica que hace este tipo de plumas, ¿ sera nuestra aliada o enemiga?"

Cuando Mary terminó de recoger los trozos del jarrón comentó a las chicas

_ Lo siento chicas, pero ahora me gustaría quedarme sola y arreglar todo este estropicio, además tengo que hablar con mis alumnos, ten Estrella, los papeles de la inscripción, rellenalos y mañana a las cinco me lo traes

_ Vale, y gracias por todo

_ Adios, le dijo a las dos chicas

Salieron las dos amigas de la casa y Kaede dijo

_ Pobre chica, que mal lo ha pasado a ver las plumas que hizo en el suelo, eran muy bonitas, tiene una gran habilidad para hacerlas

_ Pues si, y además cuando cogió las plumas Mary, las cogió con mucho cariño

_ Estrella, tengo que ir a comprar a un supermercado, ¿ me quieres acomañar?

_ Vale

Llegaron al centro comercial, fueron a la sección de electrodomésticos, entraron a la tienda y dijo Estrella

_ ¿ Que tienes que comprar?

_ Mi madre quiere una batidora multiusos, es que no tiene mucho tiempo para hacer la comida y me ha dicho que le compre uno

_ Vale

Terminaron de comprar y pregunto Estrella

_ Me está entrando sed, ¿nos tomamos un refresco?

_ Vale

Llegaron a una heladeria y dijo Kaede

_ ¿Nos tomamos un helado fresquito?

_ De acuerdo

Entraron a la heladeria, se sentaron y llegó la camarera les pregunto

_ ¿ Que desean tomar?

_ Yo una copa mediana de chocolate, dijo Estrella

_ Yo una tarrina pequeña de nata, respondió Kaede

_ Okis, ahora los llevo

La camarera les llevo sus helados y les dijo

_ Que les aprobeche

_ Muchas gracias, dijieron las dos amigas

Terminaron de comer sus helados, fueron a la barra y pagaron, en ese momento salió un muchacho de los aseos del cuarto de baño y salió de la heladeria, se le olvido en una mesa su cartera y la camarera al ver que salia el muchacho le dijo

_ Eh chico, su cartera, vuelva

El muchacho no se entero porque estaba escuchando musica por unos MP3 y dijo Estrella

_ No se preocupe, dame la cartera y yo se la llevo, dime como va vestido

_ Lleva un pantalon negro y camisa azul lisa

Salió la muchacha en busca del muchacho y le dijo

_ Eh, espera, se le olvida su cartera

El muchacho entro en una tienda de ropa y se puso a mirar, luego entro la muchacha a la tienda y al verlo le dijo

_ Tome su cartera, debe de tener mas cuidado de sus cosas

El muchacho se quito los auriculares y le contesto

_ Muchas gracias

Se quito las gafas y dijo la muchacha sorprendia

_ Pero si eres tu¡, ¿ahora quen es el despistado?, ten cuidado con tus cosas, don despiste jijijij

_ No te rias de mi, ¿ahora que te dedicas a seguirme?

_ No te estaba persiguiendo, te habias dejado tu cartera en la mesa de una heladeria, ten cuidado con tus cosas, por cierto ¿ a que molesta que te digan esas cosas?, pues ya estamos en enpate

_ Por cierto me llamo Angel Tomoe, y voy al Instituo de educación superior ( le saco su carnet de estudiante y se lo enseño)

La muchacha se puso sonrojada y dijo pensativa

" Se llamas Angel Tomoe, y vas al instituto superior"

_ por cierto ¿ que haces tu por aquí?, le pregunto el muchacho

_ He venido con una amiga, y tu ¿ has venido solo o con amigos?

_ He venido solo

_ Bueno Angel, encantada de conocerte, me espera mi amiga, adios

_ Adios, le contesto el muchacho

Luego la muchacha llegó a la heladeria donde estaba Kaede esperandola y dijo Estrella pensativa_

" ¿ Por que me late el corazon rapido cuando veo al muchacho?"

_ Estrella, ¿ ha ido todo bien?, has tardado en volver

_ Si, estoy bien, me encontré a una amiga, no te preocupes

_ Ok, bueno Estrella, me tengo que ir a mi casa, ya nos vemos mañana en clase

_ Vale, nos vemos mañana

Llegó un nuevo día , era sabado, y Estrella salió con Jasmín a hacer unos recados cuando de paseaba unas mujeres hablando preocupadas y dijieron

_ Me han dicho, que la chica que da clases de baile en su clase, pues han desaparecido después de darle las plumas que hacía ella

_ Tienes razón, y veía raro que regalase esas plumas

Estrella lo escuchuchó y dijo

_ ¿ Como es que han desaparecido gente?, ¿ que habra pasado en su casa?, es extraño

_ Pues si, es extraño, vamos a hablar con la muchacha, sentí algo raro en ella

_ ¿En serio?, pero yo no creo que haya echo algo malo, la vi una chica muy simpatica y no me imagino que hubiero echo algo así, pero vamos hablar con ella

Llegaron a su casa y se encontraron a la policía y dijo Estrella

_ Mira Jasmín, esta la policía en su casa, ¿vamos a ver de que hablan con ella?

_ No, esperemos a que termine de hablar con ella y luego ya nosotros le hablamos

Terminó de hablar la policía con la muchacha, Estrella se acerco y le pregunto

_ Mary, ¿ estas bien?, ¿ que ha pasado?, ¿ que hace aquí la policía?

_ Pues me han preguntado que si yo se algo de unas desapareciones que ocurrió ayer al sali de aquí y yo le respondí que yo tan solo los conocía de darles las clases y luego al irse ellos yo me quedé aquí, también me preguntaron que si mis plumas tenia que ver y yo le respondí que las hago yo y se las di como regalo y luego ellos dijieron que segurian con la investigación

_ Tranquila Mary, yo no creo que tu hayas echo nada, seguro que ellos cogeran a los culpables, animate y seguro que aparecerán, mira, ¿ porque no te pones en el pelo una pluma de las tuyas?, seguro que estaras hermosa con ella

_ Muchas gracias por creer en mi Estrella, tengo mas adentro en mi casa, luego me la pongo, por cierto ¿ te apetece comer conmigo?

_ Te lo agradezco Mary, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer unos recados para mi madre, si quieres quedamos otro día

_ Vale, contesto Mary

Se fué Estrella y Jasmín le comento

_ No creo que ella tuviese algo que ver, creó que son nuestros enemigos, pero estas ves son invisibles, porque no lo vieron, y creo que ellos también estarán buscando el Cristal Estelar

_ ¿ Tambien lo buscan nuestros enemigos?

_ Si, contestó el pajaro

Nos situamos en el patio de Mary, y estaba la falsa chica ( era Dévora) que dijo

_ Vaya, vaya, tengo otra victima ya mismo, pero no voy a esperar a que se la ponga, así que actuare

Llamaron a su casa y cuando abrió la puerta y no vió a nadie, luego cuando la cerro se dió la media vuelta dijo ella sorprendia a ver a la mujer

_ ¿¡Quien es usted y como ha entrado a qui!?

Luego la miró fijamente y la muchacha se desmayó, la cogió y salió de la casa y lo vió Estrella y le dijo a Jasmín

_ Mira, han secuestrado a Mary, tenemos que ir en su ayuda

_ Tenemos que ir tras ella

Fueron tras la maligna y al llegar a la esquina donde está el callejón la perdieron de vista y Estrella dijo

_ Ha entrado aquí, pero no hay nada, es muy extraño

_ ¿Estas seguro de que entro aquí?, le preguntó Jasmín

_ Si

_ Quedate aquí, buscare a Kaede y le dire lo que pasa

_ Ok, vale

Se fué el pajaro en busca de Kaede y Estrella mientras no podiá esperar así que cogió su broche de transformación, pulso uno de los puntos y dijo

"Por el poder de las Estrellas, transformame en una bella policia"

Se transformó y se puso a investigar el sitio, observó algo raro del callejón, vió una cosa que estaba fuera de lo normal, habiá como una especie de cesped que no estaba antes, se fue hacia el y dijo

_ Que raro, nunca he visto este cesped aquí

Lo tocó y de repente salió una luz negra y quiso ver lo que había y cuando se asomo pues de repente salió como la sombra de una mano, la cogió una mano, la fué absorviendo hacia el interior y Estrella asustada dijo

_ SUELTAME¡,SOCORRO

Luego el Señor Estelar que la oyo de pedir socorro le dijo

_ Coge mi mano y te iré subiendo

" Que hará aquí el Señor Estelar", dijo pensativa

No pudo subirla, la absorvio del todo y luego el dijo

_ No he podido salvarla

En ese momento llego Jasmín encontró a Kaede y le dijo

_ Han secuestrado a Mary y Estrella necesita tu ayuda

_ ¿ Sabes en donde esta?

_ Si, toca tu anillo- computadora y te saldra su localización, hize bien en darle a Estrella la pulsera- transmisora

_ Mira, ya ha salido, pero el punto de localización esta dando vueltas sobre una zona verde que aquí no hay, es muy extraño

Luego Estrella y el Señor Estelar aparecieron en el orfanato pero cada uno cayó en partes distintas, la muchacha pulso su pulsera-transmisora y dijo al pajaro

_ Jasmín,¿ me oyes?, respondome

_ ¿ Donde estas Estrella?, le dijo Kaede

_ He pasado una extraña luz negra y me absorvido haciá un orfanato abandonado, estoy asustada, no se que hacer

_ Transformate y busca a Mary, nosotros ya mismo estaremos contigo

_ Vale

Se transformo y se puso a buscar a Mary luego Jasmín le dijo a Kaede

_ Transportate hacia Estrella, toma tu pluma de transformación

La cogió y dijo

" Por El Poder De La Constelación de Andromeda, dame el poder"

Se transportó y llegó haciá donde estaba Estrella y dijo contenta

_ Kaede, por fín estas aquí, ¿ donde esta Jasmin?

_ Estoy aqui

En ese momento por detras de ellas apareció la maligna y les sorprendió diciendo

_ Por fín has aparecido Guerro Estelar

_ Mira Estrella, hay esta Mary y sus alumnos, parece que están desmayados

_ Sueltala ahora mismo, mira que secuestrar a personas inocentes y en nombre de la paz y de las estrellas te castigare

" Lazo de Estrellas atacad"

Lo inmovilizo y luego dijo la maligna desenvolviendose de su lazo

_ Eso es todo lo que sabeis hacer

Hizo unos movimientos de mano y apareció una especie de bumerang, lo lanzó hacia ella y se convirtió en una jaula y las atraparon y dijo la maligna

_ Ahora que estais fuera de combate vais a ver como absorvo la energia de esta chica, jajaja¡

_ No te acerques a ella, dijo Kaede

Dévora se acercó a la muchacha y cuando iva absorverle su energia, la muchacha despertó y dijo

_ ¿ Que hago aquí?

_ Por fín te has despertado, venga dame tu energía

_ No toques a nuestra amiga, dijo Estrella

_ ¿ Como es que me conoces?, dijo Mery

_ Da igual quien soy yo... , tu intenta que no te toque

Dévora cogió a la muchacha y dijo un poco cabreada al ver a sus alumnos desmayados y las otras guerreras enjauladas

_ !No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya¡

En ese momento, sin saber como aparecierón muchas plumas que se dirigian hacia la jaula donde estaban las dos guerreros, atravesaron los barrotes y salieron, luego Jasmin dijo al ver esa aparición de plumas

_ Mary, coge esta pluma y di " Por El Poder De La Constelación de Apus, dame el poder"

_ Vale, lo dijo sorprendida

" Por El Poder De La Constelación de Apus, dame el poder"

Se transformo y luego dijo

_ Plumas destructuras, destruir al enemigo¡

Salierón las plumas, atravesaron el cuerpo de la maligna y la destruyó

Luego la nueva guerrero dijo

_¿Que ha pasado?, ¿esto lo he echo yo? Y ¿ porque voy vestida asi?

_ Mary, protegida por la constelación de Apus, controladora de las plumas, !GUERRERO APUS¡, nuestra nueva compañera, dijo Jasmin

_ Encantada de conocerte guerrero apus, dijo Estrella

_ ¿ Yo guerrero?

_ Si, eres nuestra nueva compañera, dijo Estrella

_ Estabamos buscando a alguien como tu Mary, dijo Kaede

Luego el pajaro le dijo a Kaede

Pulsa tu anillo- computadora y nos trasladas a cada uno a su casa y a nosotros al callejón

_ Vale, dijo Kaede

Las tres muchachas aparecierón alli y luego Mery dijo a las dos

_ Me alegro de tener a unas buenas amigas como vosotras

Terminamos en la mansión del gran mago y Aurum que estaba en sus aposentos y dijo tocando a su bola

_ Vaya aliada del gran mago, y decía que era muy poderosa, se lo tengo que decir a mi padre


End file.
